A Dark Love
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: I've always wanted a Dark Magician Girl/Magician of Black Chaos fanifc. I think this will be the very first.
1. A day at the Beach

A Dark Love

Chap. 1

Author's mote: For some reason, I've been in a mood for a Dark Magician Girl/Magician of Black Chaos paring. Seeing as how no fanfic existed, I decided to make this.

Disclaimer: You know damn well

BEGIN!

With his staff at hand and his power in thought, the Duel Monster sat on the beach's sands and stared at the sea. He wore pitch-black clothing with magenta lines here and there, a strange black headdress, also with magenta lines, and a black staff with an emerald at the tip. His black hair and red eyes shined in the sunlight, while his blew skin remained hidden everywhere but the face. His name was the Magician of Black Chaos, known in Japan as the Black cows Magician (original translation). He was well known for being one of the rarest and most powerful DARK Type Duel Monsters, out-powered only by Summoned Lord Exodia, MetalZoa, Gate Guardian, B. Skull Dragon, and if its ability helps enough, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

He held his hand towards the sea, and focused his power to try to separate the sea into 2. "Blacky! How long are you going to keep me waiting?" shouted a voice of a 13-year-old girl. Magician of Black Chaos tried to ignore the voice, and continued his concentration. When he failed to answer, the voice came again, "Chaos! Come on. Lighten up and have some fun!" The Magician of Black Chaos growled a bit, and turned his head towards the voice.

Standing up in a pink, two-piece bikini was another human-like monster. She had light tan skin, long blonde hair, and 2 green eyes that would make every man want to stare at them. Her name was the Dark Magician Girl, and she was a DARK Monster like Magician of Black Chaos. Along with that, she was also the Magician's girlfriend. When many thought of the Dark Magician Girl, they thought of the most beautiful Monster in the Duel Monsters game, and if they were men or just lesbian, how much they lusted for her. When the Magician of Black Chaos thought of her, however, he thought of a retarded 20-year-old girl with a voice way to high-pitched for someone of her age.

"Dark Magician Girl, I'll tell you this now. I am a Magician of Black **Chaos**. I come from a Ritual called **Black Magic **Ritual. I was made to spread chaos to the battlefield. I don't do fun, understand?" he said in a very harsh manner. Dark Magician Girl simply sat in the sand and replied, "Come on. Your 25th Birthday is in a week. Only 25 years of living. Your too young to be this boring!" Dark Magician Girl loved to have fun, which was very odd when compared to other magicians. When it came to the Magician of Black Chaos, however, fun rarely ever existed. "I'm not going to abandon my training, forget what I'm supposed to do, and have 'fun' with you, especially after you nearly got yourself killed. Or did you forget the forest?" Dark Magician Girl looked at the sky as she remembered the day she and Magician of Black Chaos went into a forest.

FLASHBACK

_Dark Magician Girl began to tear up, as she once again, pushed her arms against the cold dirt, trying to pull her body out of the quicksand. It was a very terrifying time for her. She and the Magician of Black Chaos went into the horrible forest, and Magician of Black Chaos warned her not to go too far ahead. She ignored him, and pressed on, wearing nothing but her two-piece pink bikini. She was about to die, just because she refused to behave._

_ She again tried to pull her body out of the cruel sinkhole it was in. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live for as long as she could. Tears of sadness and fear rolled down her face, as she continued to struggle against the sand. She heard rustling in the bushes, and her heart began to beat faster when she saw the Magician of Black Chaos standing there, genuine worry on his face. Dark Magician Girl immediately held out her hand towards the chaotic Duel Monster._

_ "Chaos! Help me, please!" she shouted. Magician of Black Chaos did not hesitate, and stepped into the quicksand. Unlike the Dark Magician Girl, the Magician of Black Chaos could walk in quicksand without being sucked in. He took his girlfriend's hand, and pulled her out of the quicksand. "Are you crazy?!" he shouted. "You could have gotten yourself killed! I told you not to go too far ahead!" Dark Magician Girl smiled. "Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad!" She slapped Magician of Black Chaos' back, but hit him too hard, and sent him into the quicksand. After 5 seconds, his head came up._

_ "God damn it Magician Girl!" he shouted as he pointed at her. "Some day you're gonna kill someone with your retar-huh?" He took a second to look at his empty hand. "What the- where'd my staff go?" He actually started digging in the quicksand. "I must have dropped it. Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Dark Magician Girl began to process the train of thought. "Yeah, that's what I thought." said the Magician of Black Chaos as he looked back to the sea. Dark Magician Girl pouted for a few seconds, until getting up, walking in front of the Magician of Black Chaos, sitting down so her eyes meet his, and giving him puppy eyes so cute that not even a child could give them. "Please Chaos? Let the training go for 1 day…please?" The Magician of Black Chaos stared at her eyes for a few more seconds, until putting his hand on her cheek and saying the following line.

"…No."

At that, Dark Magician Girl walked off, and found a place on the warm sands where she could pout.

There had to have been a way to have her boyfriend actually do something with her.

And she was going to find it one way or another.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Q: In the Yugioh card game, here are my favorite monsters of each element (real ones, not the Yugioh Card Maker ones, but there will be a question on that).

DARK: Tie between Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician Girl, and Gate Guardian

LIGHT: Blue-Eyes White Dragon

FIRE: Tie between Infernal Flame Emperor and Crimson Sunbird

EARTH: Either of the Amazoness cards.

WATER: Aqua Dragon

AIR: Birdface

DIVINE: (Has nothing but Egyptian Gods, so I won't bother)

Tell me your favorite monster of each type.


	2. Meeting Time

A Dark Love

Chap. 2

The next day, Dark Magician Girl, along with other monsters, such as Relinquished, Ryu Ran, Harpie Lady, Black Luster Soldier, Master of Oz, Levia Dragon-Daedalus, and Kuriboh sat at a rectangle table. At one of the ends sat a 13-year-old boy, already 6'1", wearing black shoes, red sweats, and a purple hoodie with the hood down to reveal his dirty-blonde hair. He often referred to himself only as R. All the other monsters were having very quite conversations, Dark Magician Girl sat there and moved her finger against the table, and R simply sat in his chair with a very bored expression on his face. It didn't take a genius to tell R hated these meetings, but he had to go to them every month. The meeting didn't really start until Seto Kaiba walked in and took his seat.

"With the arrival of Seto Kaiba, this meeting may now begin." R said in a deep and bored voice. "Now, any old business we need to be reminded of?"

"Well, we can start by reminding everyone in here to remember that I am NOT a fucking baby!" said Ryu Ran. R wrote it down, but no one seemed to notice his smirk of amusement.

"Ryu Ran… is not a… dragon…baby." He repeated as he wrote. "OK, good. What else?"

"Hey, uh… where's Magician of Black Chaos?" asked Master of Oz.

"No worry." said Seto. "He called me to tell you all that he has some very important matters to attend to, and he will be unable to attend this meeting." R made a face that had 'Damn it! Why does he get the Get Out of Jail Free Card?' written all over it.

The whole reminding part went on from Levia Dragon-Daedalus saying to keep out of his fish supply, to Kuriboh telling everybody that Attack Points wasn't everything. Dark Magician Girl didn't even pay attention to any of it. She spent all of her time doodling pictures on a notebook on her lap. They were pictures of how she wished her relationship with her boyfriend would be like. "OK. That's all the old stuff. Anyone have any new stuff we have to do?" Following that was a roar outside that only a Blue-Eyes White Dragon could make. R immediately became ticked and yelled, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, you're not getting in!"

Following R's words was another powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon roar. "I don't care if your part of this meeting! You can't come in!" R yelled. A few seconds later, there was a scratching sound on the metal doors, along with very short Blue-Eyes White Dragon roars. They were almost like a dog's whimper. "*sigh* Look Blue-Eyes, it's not that I don't want you in here. It's just the doors are too small. There's no way, unless suddenly God himself stretched out his hand and said 'Let this door become bigger', you can't get through it." There was silence for 10 seconds, so R was about to continue along with the meeting, but then the entire door was destroyed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon sat there like a dog, happily wagging her very long tail.

"Dang it, Blue-Eyes! Do you know how expensive that was?" Blue-Eyes White Dragon simply walked in, letting R know that she didn't care. R was enraged and didn't speak for a full minute, until he addressed the issue as one of the new issues. "OK, so Blue-Eyes White Dragon informed us on small doors. Anything else? Seto, how about you?" Kaiba walked to the front of the room, and presented a machine.

"This is to be a machine that is supposed to work with that sight that allows you to make your own cards. It's come to my attention that many people are creating cards on the Yugioh Card Maker, whether they were extremely genius pieces of art, or just a boat load of 'How the Hell did I make it this far in life', and wishing that they were actually legit cards, so I designed this machine to make the card an official card, and create the monster in this realm. All you have to do is have a printing of a Yugioh Card Maker made card, and put it in this machine." At this, R lost the bored expression on his face, and stood up.

"So let me get this straight." he said. "I have with me a card I printed from the Yugioh Card Maker called Ultimate Beast. It has 0 Attack and Defense Points, and only 1 star, but can fuse with some monsters to make really powerful monsters. You're saying that all I have to do is put this card in this machine, and Ultimate Beast will become a reality?"

Seto smiled proudly and said, "You'll be the 1st person to find out." R pulled out the card he made, and looked at it for a few minutes. He didn't really know what would happen when he put the card into the machine. He knew that Seto Kaiba was one of the most intelligent (and by far the most wealthy) designers in their realm, and he was the only designer in the Monster Realm, and he had great confidence in all of Seto's creations, but at the same time, he was always a cautious person when it came to KaibaCorp. creations. After all, it was that machine that got them so far away from their own world in the first place, and R always remembered a law that stated that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. After he braced himself for possibly another dimension twister or something like that, he slid the card in the machine.

The machine came to life with tons of beeping sounds, turning gears, and many zapping sounds. After 30 seconds, a light appeared out of nowhere, and as it diminished, it revealed a beast that looked like Ultimate Beast made by MARVEL, and that was just the image R used.

"It works! My machine works perfectly!" shouted Kaiba as he handed R his new legit Ultimate Beast card. Everything was perfect. The Name, the Power, the Level, the Attribute, the Type, even the Inscription was right! Nothing went wrong. Until suddenly, Ultimate Beast went nuts, and started throwing everything in the room around. Everyone couldn't figure out what its problem was.

"Um… Seto? By any chance, was this machine built to make sure that the created monster would obey the one that put the card in and made it real life?" asked R in a quiet voice.

Seto shifted around nervously. "…I, uh… didn't think about that." he said in a very nervous voice. R sighed in irritation. For once in his life, he was actually right. Almost every time he said or knew something was going to happen, either the exact opposite, or something completely different happened. R told Kaiba to make sure the machine was fixed, which got Seto kind of upset. "Are you crazy? I spent $7,000,000 just to build this thing! It'll cost me tens of millions to get it modified!"

R looked at the room. "All in favor of Seto getting over it and fixing the machine raise your hand. Everybody raised there hands, with the exception of Kaiba, who looked around dumbfounded, Dark Magician Girl, who was still doodling in her private notebook, and Ultimate Beast, who just threw R's favorite picture of Serpent Night Dragon out the window.

R then took out his Reincarnation Gun, a gun he used constantly to reincarnate cards in Yugioh Duelist of the Roses, and shot Ultimate Beast. "OK. Let's see what I get." He said as the 1st card flew in his hand. "Mirror Force?!" he exclaimed. He shot the Ultimate Beast again, and got a 2nd card.

"Wow. You even got Riryoku! Those 2 cards are legally unable to be gotten in the video game!" said Black Luster Soldier as he looked over to see R's 2nd card. R then shot Ultimate Beast the 3rd and final time, and got the 3rd card, excited to see what card he got.

"OK. Let's all be reasonable." said Relinquished as it floated toward R. "You got 2 unobtainable cards through reincarnation, so there won't be a 3rd. It's just unreasonable and… you got Dark Mirror Force." it said trailing off. R had literally gotten 2 unobtainable cards and a card that doesn't even exist in Duelist of Roses by doing the method on a custom card.

After the meeting, each monster got a chance to tell there more personal troubles to R face-to-face. Dark Magician Girl simply sat there and stared at a picture she drew. It was a picture of her and Magician of Black Chaos in her room, sitting on her bed and holding each other. Dark Magician Girl smiled and closed her eyes as she fantasized about it. Magician of Black Chaos holding her, profusely apologizing for not being the best boyfriend.

"And what about you?" were the words directed towards Dark Magician Girl that snapped her back to reality, and had her look up to the bluish-grey eyes of R. She mentally panicked as she realized she hadn't paid attention to anything during the meeting. "What have you got there?" asked R as he took Dark Magician Girl's notebook and looked through it.

Dark Magician Girl looked up, a nervous expression on her face. It wasn't the first time someone but her got a hold of her private journal. And every time they saw some of the drawings, they always made fun of her. When R got to the picture of her and Magician of Black Chaos holding each other, he smelled it a bit, and found out it was drawn just a bit ago.

"Hm. Daydreaming during the meeting, eh?" he asked in a sort of playful voice.

"…Yes…I'm sorry, R." said Dark Magician Girl looking at the floor.

"No. It's OK. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I just envy the fact you really don't have to pay any attention to the meetings while I got to suffer through the entire thing." R said. He helped Dark Magician Girl out of her chair, put his arm across to her shoulder, and walked with her out of the building. After a lot of dealing with awesome yet nightmarish monsters for quite a bit, he was real happy to just get to talk to a monster that's both alike him and beautiful (of course he never told her she was beautiful, because of the fear that the Magician of Black Chaos could come out anytime and vaporize his fat ass). "So, how are you and Chaos doing?"

"Terrible." said the Dark Magician Girl. "No matter what I try to do, I just can't seem to make him happy, not even talk to me much."

R simply sighed and said, "Well, I personally don't think your relationship was going to be a good one in the first place. After all, you're only 5'5", and Chaos is… what? Like 6'8" or 6'9"?"

Dark Magician turned her head at R and looked at him like he was an idiot. "That's all you thought of, is our height difference?"

"Well that and just how you 2 are. It's not your fault, but it's not Magician of Black Chaos' fault either. You 2 are just 2 completely different types of people. Where as you love to have fun, Chaos practically never knew it existed. While you love everything beautiful and nice, Chaos practically knows nothing but destruction and chaos. But just for the heck of it, what all did you try?"

"Um… I got that 2-piece pink bikini, seeing as he probably liked a 2-piece better than a 1-piece, um… I made a collision between my Japanese and my American form." At this, R looked at her confused. "…Oh right. Um… the Americans reduced my bust size and replaced the pentagram I had on my suit with a ruby. I liked my original bust, but I liked the ruby better than the pentagram, so I replaced the pentagram with the ruby…"

"And you kept your original breasts." R concluded.

"Exactly." said Dark Magician Girl. "I tried those things, but nothing is getting better… HEY! I've got an idea!" she ran off, forgetting she was holding onto R's hand and dragging him along.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?"

Yes R. Why do you think it's going to go wrong?

Will it go wrong?

Will we ever find out what happened to that Serpent Night Dragon picture? (probably no)

Q: (This is for all of you who've been on Yugioh Card Maker) My favorite creation of mine is the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos. It's a DARK Type Dragon/Spellcaster Ritual Monster that can add the Attack and Defense Points of one LIGHT Monster on the field to his own and reduce the LIGHT Monster's Points to 0. It can only be summoned by activating Chaotic Ritual (another custom card) and sacrificing Magician of Black Chaos, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and a Monster with 0 Attack and Defense Points, and he starts off with 5000 Attack and Defense Points from the start. He's a Secret Rare with 12 Stars. With that being said, what's your favorite card you created on the Yugioh Card Maker?

Also: I'll try to make a fanfic of how R and Seto got to the Monster Realm in the first place.


	3. The Bad News

A Dark Love

Chap 3

R uncomfortably sat on Dark Magician Girl's bed while she went over to get something. R really didn't know what to say about her room. To say to the very least, he really didn't like it. It was crammed with posters of bands, people, and even models that he never heard of. Dark Magician Girl always put on a really sweet-smelling perfume that while everyone else seemed to enjoy, R just couldn't stand it. It had pink carpeting and pink walls, and R was more of a fan of red and purple, as shown by his pants and hoodie. But the worst thing of all is that on the roof of her room, Dark Magician Girl painted 'Go To Sleep' in red to remind her to go to bed, because she's usually a forgetful monster. Upon looking at it, R instantly remembered being attacked by a serial killer named Jeff who always said that before his victims died…

FLASHBACK

_It was the night before his 13__th__ birthday, and R wanted to make sure he was in the best mood of his life when he woke up, so he went to sleep around 11:00. He covered himself in the blanket, put his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. Around 12:00 AM, R woke up, having a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. He felt this way before, when there was a spider on his roof, so just like that time, he looked at the roof. He saw a man with snow white skin, lifeless eyes with black rings around them, and a smile that was so unnaturally wide. The man only uttered 3 words, "Go to sleep."_

_ This made R look at him funny. "…What?"_

_ "I said go to sleep." The man repeated._

_ R looked around his room, then back to the man, and said "…Um… so what you're saying is that you woke me up on the night before my birthday to tell me something that I was already trying to do?"_

_ "…Dude, do you even know who I am? I am Jeff the Killer! I don't tell people to go to sleep just because I want them to do something they were already doing. I just say go to sleep to everyone before I kill them." Jeff explained. R took a moment to put it all together._

_ "…Oh! So you're here to kill me!" he exclaimed. "…So, uh… should I just start running like right now?"_

_ Jeff looked at him and said, "Well I've been up here about 45 minutes already, so if you could just play along right now, I'd really appreciate it."_

_ "…OK then… AAAHHHH!" R shouted as he started running. Jeff immediately dropped down and began to pursue R into the kitchen. It was at that moment in the kitchen that R had a brilliant idea. In all honesty, he didn't want to kill Jeff. He only wanted to show him the error of his ways. So when Jeff came running in the kitchen, R dodged his swing, and japed Jeff in the stomach with a steak knife. Jeff took 2 steps back and clenched his new wound._

_ "OW! Jeeze that really hurt! Is this- i- is this what I've been doing to every single person I met?" Jeff asked. R simply nodded his head. "…Damn. I need Reconciliation now." With that, Jeff walked away to start his life anew._

END OF FLASHBACK

"OK, I'm ready!" shouted Dark Magician Girl as she walked out of her room full of magic spell books and alchemy ingredients. She walked out with her staff at hand and a book. It was a book that contained spells she herself developed. She looked in her book, waved her staff, and just like in a Japanese anime, her breasts seemed to grow. R just stared at them in surprise.

"What the Hell was that?" he asked in complete shock.

"Dark Magician Girl smiled. "This is how I was able to replace the pentagram but keep the bust. I developed 2 spells to be a breast expansion and a breast contraction spell. If I wave the staff like I just did, they expand, but if I wave it in reverse…" she said as she waved the staff in reverse and her breast contracted. "they get smaller."

R then imagined what could happen if something went wrong. "…Yeah this isn't gonna work."

"Huh? What do you mean R? It worked for that blonde girl in that BraceFace cartoon, the episode that wasn't aired many places. So why won't it work for me?" Dark Magician Girl asked in confusion.

R then looked her in the face and said, "Yeah, for a little bit, it worked for her, but do you remember what happened to her at the last few minutes of the cartoon? In the end, she ended up getting screwed by the whole breast expansion thing, and embarrassed herself in front of everybody. If that happened in a cartoon, it's probably going to happen in real life."

"Oh come on, R! I got a spell to reverse the effects of the expansion spell, so even if I do have a problem with the expansion spell, I can always fix it. Oh which reminds me, I have to get ready for lunch with Chaos!" she exclaimed as she went in her dressing room. Immediately, R could smell the perfume getting stronger, so he just decided to walk out of her room.

During the lunch, Dark Magician Girl had tried the expansion spell before she sat down to see if Magician of Black Chaos would notice, but he didn't. In fact, he was so engrossed in a conversation on the phone he really didn't seem to notice the food there. "What do you mean 'It's not working out'?!" he shouted at one point. "No! I-I'm trying my best, I really am!... Well how the fuck is that my problem?! I'm only doing what I was created to do!" Dark Magician Girl looked at him at that. The only time her boyfriend actually cursed is when something was up, and he doesn't even say fuck when that's going on. She hadn't opened her sandwich yet, so she didn't start eating, and wondered what was up. "You can't blame me for that! It's not my fault that they seemed to- hello? Hello? Ah, shit!" he shouted as he slammed his phone on the table.

Dark Magician Girl decided to find out what was bugging him so much. "Um… Blacky, are you OK?"

"*sigh*…Dark Magician Girl… I'm going to be laid off." Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened, and she dropped her sandwich. "They, apparently, are going to make it so the Magician of Black Chaos card in R's world never existed." Dark Magician Girl could have sworn she was forming tears. If a card in the humans' realm was made like it never existed, the monster in the Monster Realm would cease to exist. "They replaced me with a card called Dark Magician of Chaos, a monster exactly like me, except it's not a Ritual Monster, and it has an insanely powerful ability. R, God bless him, tried to convince them to just put the ability on my card, but I guess they thought that was retarded. So, unless someone can come up with some genius idea to save my card, I'll be dead."

"But…no. No! It can't happen! You can't die like this! I need you!" Dark Magician Girl cried out. Although they rarely ever interacted with each other, Dark Magician Girl still loved him. She has had many other boyfriends, but they only liked her for her looks, while the Magician of Black Chaos proved time and time again that he really doesn't care what many people looked like. He loved the Dark Magician Girl, but he was always so caught up in what he did and how he was supposed to do it that he never really took the time to show Dark Magician Girl that he truly loved her, and would do anything for her. The rest of lunch went on quietly, except for the fact that Chaos told Dark Magician Girl that he would turn into nothingness the day after his 25th birthday.

Magician of Black Chaos is going to die forever?

And on the day after his 25th birthday?

Q: If there's one thing I hate about Yugioh, it's that they obviously think they can change the details of a monster and call it a new monster. The Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is basically a Two-Mouthed Dark Ruler that's orange instead of yellow. And they also took Despair from the Darkness, shrunk him, and gave him a new name, and they were fine. So with that being said, what is one thing you can't stand about Yugioh (besides the fact that it's too difficult to play it correctly, and the anime characters can't even play it properly).


	4. Saddest Party Ever

A Dark Love

Chap. 4

"You're going to tell everybody today? And on your birthday? Wouldn't it just be a lot easier on yourself to tell them when it's about to happen?" asked R. He really cared for the Magician of Black Chaos. He was one of R's favorite DARK Monsters. So you had a new monster that has the same ability as Magician of Faith, and every card it destroys is removed from play. Wouldn't it be easier for Yugioh to just give Magician of Black Chaos the same ability, like R did on Yugioh Card Maker?

"Whether it will be easier for me or not won't really matter if I'm going to die, now will it?" Magician of Black Chaos said in a very serious matter. He looked at R, and he could tell that R was trying as hard as he could to not let a single tear fall. R was a really tough guy, but he had one major weakness, and it's that when he knows someone he cares about is going to die, or that he's seen his family or friends die, he totally breaks down. "*sigh* Believe it or not, I really don't want to go through this crap either. I've done nothing in my 25 years of living but battle and work on my destructive spells. It's all I could have done until this part of my life. Though it may come as a shock to you, I really don't want to die. There are so many things that I wish I could have done, so many words I've never given myself time to say, too many things I haven't said to…" he stopped right in his tracks. He looked into the night sky, as he saw 2 Meteor Dragons flying with each other.

"I've known the Dark Magician Girl for 15 years, R. She and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for years, and I still don't have enough balls to tell her what's really in my mind when I'm out there, killing almost everything in my path. I can't even tell her that I love her when I know that I only have a short time to live. If only there was more I said to her, maybe I wouldn't mind going away, but I haven't done anything that I always wanted to do with her. All those dreams of marriage, children, and forgetting about the battles to start our own family together were all nothing but a bunch of wasted fantasies. I have so much more to live for, but I'm not brave enough to do them." He then did something no one ever thought he would do. He sat down, covered his eyes with one hand, and with the other, he pounded on his desk as hard as he could. "I'M NOTHING BUT A FUCKING COWARD!" he shouted, before sobbing. In all the years he's lived, the Magician of Black Chaos never cried.

At seeing how emotionally torn the Magician of Black Chaos was, R couldn't fight back his tears any longer, and though he didn't make a sound, he silently let his tears fall. He cried not only because of the Magician of Black Chaos' tears, but he also thought of how sad the Dark Magician Girl would be when he told her everything Magician of Black Chaos wanted her to know. Chaos only sat there and cried for 10 minutes, until finally, he calmed down and got up.

"…Will they have me give my speech, or do I need to get there attention during the party?" he asked, not even turning to face R.

"They'll call you over for a speech. You won't need to get there attention." R choked.

"…Very well then. Let's go down to the party. Maybe I can at least try to enjoy the last night of my life, for tomorrow at noon, I die."

It was a pretty hectic party, as Dark Magician Girl walked around looking for the desert buffet. She felt a strange feeling in her chest, and she's been randomly feeling it for quite some time. She looked down at her chest and groaned. They had been randomly expanding without her using her spell, and when she did try to get them back to normal, it only made things worse. She didn't know why she had no control over her spells. But she didn't want to be embarrassed the Hell out of, so she wanted to find a way to get her spell under control before anyone noticed. She looked around for a solution, and saw R leaning on a pillar with his arms crossed. She knew that when R was like that, he needed something to take his mind off of something. So she went up to him, and poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"What Dark Magician- woah! What the shit is up with your chest?" he whispered, knowing it would be a disaster for her if he blurted it out loud.

"I don't have any control over my breast expansion and breast reduction spells anymore! No matter what I do, they keep getting bigger, and I really don't want them this big!"

"See? Didn't I warn you that something was going to go terribly wrong?" he asked. If Dark Magician Girl needed to get something out of R's mind, she certainly did her job. R pondered on how he was supposed to help his friend, until he came up with an idea. "Wait here." he said as he walked off. The Dark Magician Girl waited there while R went off to find a solution. She felt a shiver down her spine when she found out his solution.

"What? What is so important that you had to get me…?" When Dark Magician Girl looked up, she saw Magician of Black Chaos looking at her chest. He then leaned over to whisper to R. Though the Dark Magician Girl couldn't hear them, here is what they said. "Why are her breasts huge R?"

"Um… apparently both of her homemade spells went out of control and now she can't control when her breasts expand."

"…She's making her own spells?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I see… interesting…"

Magician of Black Chaos pointed the side of his staff at the Dark Magician Girl, and instantly, her breast size returned to normal. "…That's all you had to do?" asked R.

"I returned her breasts to there original size, but that doesn't mean they won't keep expanding. On a brighter note however, they won't expand unless her emotions become really strong, whether it's fear or joy or sadness." he said. He then looked over to Dark Magician Girl, who put her hands behind her back, looked to the ground, and stood her shoe by the tip and rolled her foot, like a child when she's nervous. She moved her eyes up to look at Chaos, who was about to tell her something, when a bunch of people started chanting from the party.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

Magician of Black Chaos, looked out, looked back at Dark Magician Girl, and said, "We'll talk about this later." before walking off. As he stepped into the middle of the room, everyone quitted down to listen to his speech. "Everyone here, I'd like to be the very first to welcome you to this party. Today is my 25th Birthday, and I want to thank all of you for coming… It's actually quite a shame. You all coming here shows me how much you care for me, and this will be the last night I see all of you." The crowd began to murmur along themselves, asking what the Magician of Black Chaos meant, until the Magician of Black Chaos continued, "I announce, with sorrow most great, that tomorrow, I will die."

The crowd of monsters that gave a crap for the Magician of Black Chaos gasped and muttered to each other. And the Magician of Black Chaos again continued, "It is for the reason that nobody seems to use me in the card game anymore, and instead they use the Dark Magician of Chaos, they will make it appear my card never existed, in which case I will die. And so, I ask that anyone in this party tonight try to forget I ever even existed. It will bring me too much pain, knowing that I will be passing away when there are still people who care for me, so anyone who knows me very well, erase me from any memories of yours, and pretend I never existed."

With the Magician of Black Chaos finishing his speech, R stepped up and said, "The parties over. Everyone, get out."

Dark Magician Girl sat on her bed, thinking of what Chaos had said in his speech. Was he really going to die? She didn't even know why she continued to care for him, considering the fact that he really didn't love her. She continued to think about him until there came a knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

The Magician of Black Chaos looked around her room before entering. "From what R said, you've been developing your own spells." He said as he sat on her bed. "And then failing to keep them in balance." When the Dark Magician Girl failed to answer, he continued. "You've already done something it would take me years to tell you, Dark Magician Girl. But you have to learn to keep your custom spells in check. Tell me, you know how the Dark Magician is green?" Dark Magician Girl only nodded her head.

"Well, there used to be another Dark Magician, with the same color of skin as yours. But then he developed a spell that would supposedly give him the knowledge of 1,000 wizards, so he tried it… now he's the Dark Sage, a wizard who has the knowledge of 1,000 wizards, but is also 1,000-years-old. Just like he couldn't control his spell, you couldn't control yours. Tomorrow, at 12:00, you won't be able to look up to me to help you. You got to learn to control your power ok?" With that he walked out, stopping only to call himself a 'God damn coward' when he realized that he once again failed to tell the Dark Magician Girl how he feels.

Master Porky Minch: WAAAH! WAH! WAH! WAAAAAAHH!

Amazoness Paladin: *slaps Master Porky Minch* Keep it together Knig P.! You're almost there!

Master Porky Minch: … WAAHH! YOU SLAPPED ME! WAAAAAHH!

Q: I think the sexiest duel monster is by far the Dark Magician Girl. What do you think is the sexiest duel monster? (Any of you mess with my Dark Magician Girl, I'll fucking kill you!)


	5. It All Works Out

A Dark Love

Chap. 5

The Dark Magician Girl looked at the alarm clock inside her room. Most of the time she would be up, running about, and getting into God knows what kind of trouble, but today was much different. It was the day after Magician of Black Chaos' Birthday, 11:57, which meant only 3 minutes before she knew the Magician of Black Chaos would die. She took a moment to recall everything that the Magician of Black Chaos and she had done together. She almost laughed to herself, wondering why she even continued to love him when he did not feel the same way. It did not matter to her whether he did not have much time to say it, nor did she care if he made any excuse that his job had him make sure that he loved nothing more than destruction and misery, and she didn't care if he had many other things on his mind, the least he could have done was at least tell Dark Magician Girl that he loved her. But since he never really said that, he could care less for her, couldn't he?

Her thoughts were immediately broken when she heard the clock in her room make that ringing every time a new hour had come. Dark Magician Girl buried her face into a pillow and cried, for it was noon, and by now, the Magician of Black Chaos was dead and as the duelists would say, 'removed from play'. Just like in the card game, when he's removed from play, there would be no way to revive him, or bring him back, for he was dead for good. Dark Magician Girl did not know why she couldn't bring herself to hate Magician of Black Chaos, not even forget he even existed, just like he had asked in his speech during the party. It was then that something had reached her mind. The Magician of Black Chaos was all she had in her life. With him being dead, she had no purpose to live.

She had to die.

But how was she supposed to die? She knew none of her friends would kill her, she knew she wasn't brave enough to put herself out of her own misery, and there was not a single monster that hated her as much as to want her dead. She then remembered apparently there was some kind of big showdown between the LIGHT Monsters, led by the Dragon Master Knight, and the DARK Monsters, led by the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos, a Monster of R's own creation. She hadn't battled in quite some time, so she knew her skills weren't the best.

'All I have to do is get into that fight,' she thought. 'and I should be able to die really quick.'

"And how do you expect to help us with this war?" asked the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos.

The Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos was definitely much different then the Dark Magician Girl would have anticipated. He was basically 2 monsters. One was a man in fully black armor so you couldn't even see his face, and he held a scythe in his hand, while the other one was a pitch-black dragon with 2 emerald eyes and an actual emerald on its forehead, and he had the man on his back.

"I wish to be allowed to fight along side your soldiers." She replied. At this, the 2 parts that made up the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos looked at each other, and then back at the Dark Magician Girl.

"You want to battle the LIGHT Monsters with us, even with the knowledge that someone who hasn't been even practicing her powers like you will probably never make it back?" spoke the dragon in a voice that would make even the bravest monsters flee. No wonder the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos was to lead the DARK Types. Just his intimidation alone is powerful, so many could only think of how good he is on the battlefield until they actually see it.

The Dark Magician Girl wanted to let them know then and there that that was the entire reason she wanted to join the DARK forces, but she was a little afraid that if they knew that, they would not let her join. So she just responded, "…Yes."

The Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos wondered as to why the Dark Magician Girl wanted to join the DARK Army. Just 2 days ago, she had said that she hated fighting above all things, and now, she's saying that she would die if it meant she could go into this battle? But the Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos could not deny that he needed new recruits, whether they be another Kuriboh to support the defenses, or something to enhance his offense even further, like a 2nd Gate Guardian. So, reluctantly, he allowed the Dark Magician Girl to join.

The battle was tipping in the DARK Monsters favor.

The Kuriboh's were given their Multiply power-ups before the battle, so the DARK Army had an almost impenetrable defense, while LIGHT Monsters who actually got in met their demises at the hands of Monsters such as Relinquished, Ultimate Obedient Fiend, and Gate Guardian. The Dark Magician Girl, like many of the DARK Forces, had to defeat LIGHT Monsters head on. Everything was going the DARK Army's way.

…Until Dragon Master Knight showed himself.

He had appeared just as the Monsters had told him to be. He was a Black Luster Soldier on a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and if none of their abilities were to be used, he would have exactly equal power to R's Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos.

It was perfect.

Dark Magician Girl went up to the Dragon Master Knight, while her partners-in-combat cowered away. "I shall take you on, LIGHT King!" she shouted. At this, a battle impossible for the young girl began.

She had flown to the air, and attempted to attack the Black Luster Soldier with a fireball she formed with her magic. She threw the fireball, but the Black Luster Soldier raised his shield, and the fireball harmlessly dispersed on contact.

"Come on girl." said Dragon Master Knight. "Surely you can do a lot better than that." Dark Magician Girl got on the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and attempted to fight Black Luster Soldier in hand-to-hand combat. She swung her staff at his head, but Black Luster Soldier deflected it with his sword, and hit the Dark Magician Girl with his shield. He picked her up by the armor, and said, "So, you really got nothing better huh? And yet, you attempt to fight me? Hmhmhmhm. What a pity." He then threw off of his dragon, and ordered it to blast Dark Magician Girl. The 3-headed dragon obeyed, and it blasted her with 3 lightning attacks.

The Dark Magician Girl screamed in agony, for she had not known that dying would bring so much pain. She laid their on the ground, at the mercy of the Dragon Master Knight, until a roar was heard.

The Dragon Master Knight turned around, and was delighted to see a Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos, ready for a fight. "Fight until the end?" asked the Dragon Master Knight.

"Abilities allowed." Dragon Soul responded. The 2 stood and stared for 5 seconds, and then the dragons charged each other. The dragons were to claw and bite at the other until down, while the warriors were to clash sword and scythe until one of them gets a lucky hit.

The Dark Magician Girl felt she was passing out. She knew she was never going to wake up again. But just as her sight began to blur, she saw to black feet run up to her, and a voice called her name.

"Dark Magician Girl! DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

The Dark Magician Girl immediately recognized the voice. She tried to look up, to see his face, but her vision blurred too much. "B-Blacky?" she whispered, until she passed out, and let the darkness take her.

R and Magician of Black Chaos waited by the door for Magician of Black Chaos' time to come. It was currently 11:45, so he had 15 minutes left. All he had on his mind was what an idiot he's been towards Dark Magician Girl. He recalled that many times he was with her, when she and he went into the jungle, when he had helped her out of that quicksand, when she sat on the beach, and looked at him with the most adorable eyes the universe had to offer, when he had informed her of the terrible news that he was going to die, and finally, when he had given her his last words of advice, and not once did he ever tell her that he would tape a plastic explosive to his testicles and shoot it with a pistol if it was the only way he could be with her. All his life, he had loved the Dark Magician Girl, but never even attempted to show her that. He had to have been the worst boyfriend in the history of couples. He knew he had to give that message to her, even if he couldn't do it personally.

"R!" he said. "When I die, you know, in about 13 minutes, I want you to tell the Dark Magician Girl that I said every single word of love that I was too afraid to tell her, ok?" R wanted to say otherwise, until Seto came into view.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" shouted R, obviously not real happy to see Seto. "I sent you a text 3 days ago. Telling you that one of our best friends is about to die! Did you even get the message?!"

Yeah, I got the message." responded Seto. "Unfortunately, I was too busy spending the $10 million that you made me spend.

R growled and turned his back on Seto. "I swear Kaiba, I can't fucking believe you! Our friend is going to kick the bucket, go to the Big Guy in the Sky, and all you care about is…!" he raised his head up, as if he had just remembered something important. "The machine!" he shouted. Magician of Black Chaos and Seto didn't understand, but R grabbed the Magician of Black Chaos' shoulders. "Chaos! It's not too late! We still have a chance to let you live!"

"There is?!" shouted Chaos. "Well why the Hell are we just standing here talking about it?! Come on! Let's go!" So the 3 ran all the way to the lab.

It was 11:58 when they got to the machine, and the Magician of Black Chaos was already starting to die. "OK. I have with me a copy of the Magician of Black Chaos card I made in the Yugioh Card Maker, and he has the same ability as Dark Magician of Chaos now." said R. The only thing was he knew the Magician of Black Chaos wouldn't remember a thing, and would only obey him. But then he saw a knob with 3 sections: Wild, Obedient, or Keep Old Memories. At this, he looked at Seto Kaiba, who smiled when he saw R noticed that.

"You didn't believe I wasn't thinking about Chaos, did you?" he asked. It was 11:59, and the Magician of Black Chaos was almost dead, so R set it to Keep Old Memories, and popped the card in. After the machine beeped a few times, it got the card out, a second after the clock struck 12:00. R looked at Chaos, who was slumped in a chair; he looked dead to the world…

Magician of Black Chaos rose up as he took a really huge gasp of air. "YES!" shouted R as he ran up to the Magician of Black Chaos. "You can now move a Spell Card from Graveyard to Hand, any monster you destroy is removed from play, and you're removed from play if you're taken off the field, just like Dark Magician of Chaos."

"Oh R, I love you man!" shouted the Magician of Black Chaos as he embraced R and lifted him off the ground. After he put him down, he said, "Haha! I would kiss you right now, but I'm saving that for my girlfriend." R simply excused that as over excitement speaking.

"Oh! Speaking of girlfriend, aren't you forgetting to do something?"

"Yeah! I gotta go!" the Magician of Black Chaos ran into the Dark Magician Girl's room, and began to call her name. "Dark Magician Girl!" No response. "…Dark Magician Girl?" R walked in, searching around for the same person. He took out a computer and placed on the desk.

"Locate Dark Magician Girl." he commanded. The computer showed a picture of the whole Monster Realm, zooming in onto the place where the Dark Magician Girl was. "Hm… odd. It seems that the Dark Magician Girl is at the exact same place where the LIGHT and the DARK Monsters are raging war."

The Magician of Black Chaos ran out the building. "Chaos, wait!" shouted R. He stopped momentarily, as R called another monster, obviously another creation of his. It was a man-sized chicken, with a lizard's tail, and 2 burning red eyes. "Take Basilisk-King of the Reptiles with you. It'll be pretty hectic out there, and I don't want you to nearly die twice." With that, Chaos got on the Basilisk, and they flew off to find the Dark Magician Girl.

When he finally did find her, she was laying on the ground, in serious pain, while the Dragon Master Knight and Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos tried to determine which Attribute would win the battle. Chaos immediately got off Basilisk, ran down to, and knelt beside Dark Magician Girl.

"Dark Magician Girl!" he shouted. She seemed to only moan in response. "DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" he shouted again, this time, her eyes opened, and looked at him.

"B-Blacky?" she said, and then she passed out. Magician of Black Chaos grabbed her, carried her over to the Basilisk, and all of them flew off.

Dark Magician Girl woke up, feeling like her whole body was under a huge, fluffy blanket. "Where… Where am I?" she asked.

"You're back in your room, Dark Magician Girl." She looked over and saw the Magician of Black Chaos sitting by her.

"Chaos?" she asked, sitting up. "But how? I thought you were going to die?"

"I was," he said. "until Seto and R came along." R just happened to be standing by the doorway.

"You know girl, you're probably one of the bravest DARK Monsters ever, considering the fact you attempted to take out the Dragon Master Knight by yourself.

Magician of Black Chaos turned his head towards the Dark Magician Girl, fear and horror in his eyes. "You…what?" Dark Magician Girl began to feel shame at herself.

"Anyways, the DARK Types won the battle. Dragon Soul of Pure Chaos absorbed the Dragon Master Knight's power and crushed him with a Shadow Storm Bolt." R was about to go on, but then he saw that the Magician of Black Chaos wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. "…I'll leave you 2 alone." He said as he walked out.

"Dark Magician Girl, why would you do something like that?" Chaos asked. He had asked her that many times, but this time, his voice was more of sorrowful than angered.

"I…I…" Dark Magician Girl began to form tears. "I had nothing else to live for, since you were to die, and you never even loved me."

"No, Dark Magician Girl. Why would you think I don't love you?"

"…Because I'm such a bother to all. You never told me you loved me, and I can't blame you. I'm nothing but an idiot, and you would be better off if I've never been born."

"Stop… right now." Chaos said calmly. "I know I never told you I loved you, and I've been a coward about it for a long time, but that doesn't mean life isn't worth living. I'm sorry I never said how much I love you, but it doesn't matter anymore. We're both here, alive and safe."

Dark Magician Girl stayed silent. She closed her eyes, and her lips started to quiver as she tried to fight back the tears. "No Dark Magician Girl. Don't resist your emotions. Let them all out."

At this, Dark Magician Girl began to sob, and she latched onto the Magician of Black Chaos. "I'm so sorry, Chaos! Please forgive me!" she cried out. But Chaos said he was the one who should be begging for forgiveness from her. This made Dark Magician Girl cry harder and hold him tighter. Eventually, the Magician of Black Chaos let go of the Dark Magician Girl…

And kissed her.

"From now on, I'm going to let you know how much I really love you." he said. I'll always love you… here and wherever after."

OK, now with this sappy story, I can start on new projects. I'm currently planning a story of how I think Tears of Tiara should have happened between Lidia and Octavia.

Q: If there is one thing I cannot stand in the Anime Yugioh, (besides Yugi and the Pharaoh are a pair of pussies) it's how nobody can fucking play the game properly! It makes you wonder if the creators of the anime knew shit about the card game, don't it? So, what do you think is shitty about the anime?


End file.
